A Peeking Pixie
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: Just something I felt was missing from the Eclipse movie. What if Alice had had a vision of Edward proposing? Just Jasper and Alice fluff. Her reaction is priceless ;   I own nothing


**Just a little one-shot idea I had whilst watching Eclipse. If you've not seen the film and don't want anything revealed then STOP READING NOW. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jackson Rathbone would be contractually obligated to marry me and never remove his soldier's outfit. Sadly, since there is no ring on my finger and no soldier Jasper at my disposal, I think it's clear that I don't own Twilight! :P**

"…and you think we should ask Sam to keep the pack out of the clearing for the first few minutes?" I nodded as Carlisle questioned me, elaborating as I felt his confusion.  
"Bella's blood will have them frenzied, but they may regain some control when they encounter us. If we give them a moment or two to attack without introducing the pack they might think they have the upper hand. Element of surprise and all…"

Carlisle nodded, moving from my line of vision, no doubt going to discuss our battle plans with Esme. I'd been standing near the front door for the better part of an hour, waiting to catch a glimpse of Alice's canary yellow Porsche through the trees. I watched Edward approach from the woods to the east; he felt more relaxed after hunting. He smiled wryly to me as I opened the door.  
"Sorry…just me. I must say I'd be worried too, given Charlie's distinct loathing of me." This would have worried me, had his humor not colored his words.  
"I think she'll surprise you and win Charlie over." I smirked. I knew my Alice. No one disliked her.  
Edward chuckled and nudged me. "You're probably right. Are you still planning on hunting tonight?" He asked, still standing beside me. Intrigue, curiosity, but also an odd nervousness emanated from him, and I had to quell the urge to manipulate his emotions. I knew he did not like me doing so unless he had opened up to me about what was bothering him. Instead, I simply looked to him. _You know I'm here if you want to talk._

His hand touched my back as he nodded.  
"I know Jasper, and I'm grateful, but Alice may actually kill me for discussing it with you. I get the feeling she's very, very excited to tell you herself."

With that he left, turning and smiling a little nervously as he ascended the stairs. If it was at all possible I was even more eager for my perky Pixie to return.

Six and a half minutes later my patience was rewarded as Alice's new baby came screeching to a halt outside the garage, and out she flew, through the door and into my arms all in the same second. As always when we had been parted I held her closely, almost protectively, soaking in her intoxicating scent and acclimatizing myself to her unique emotional wavelength, which thankfully I found buzzed with excitement, and not a hint of negativity. I couldn't stand to see my Alice tormented by anything.

My heart practically soared as I heard her giggle, muffled against my shoulder.  
"Relax…Charlie _loves_ me." Of course she'd already seen me worrying.  
"Darlin' how is that knowledge supposed to relax me? Now I'll have to kill him…" I sighed, jokingly. She pulled back, swatting at my chest.  
"You know what I mean. Oh Jazz…we need to hunt. Edward and Bella are going to have the house to themselves tonight." Her lips curled into a coy smile, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

I chuckled, dropping a soft kiss on the tip of her pert nose. Locking my fingers through hers we took off into the woods, in the direction that Edward had just returned from.  
"Do I even _want _to ask?"

Again I was rewarded with a giggle. Every time I heard that sound I was sure I fell even more in love with her, if that was at all possible. It didn't feel as though it was often described in literature. I didn't feel like my heart was overflowing with love. Instead it felt as though Alice was still worming her way into every crevice of my battered heart, slowly mending it and making it hers. Something I thought she had done many, many years ago. It shocked me daily to discover the sheer depth of my love for this incredible, tiny woman.

We disappeared deep into the woods, our instincts taking over as we came across a large group of deer. I held back, watching Alice as she leapt towards a particularly large deer, grasping her small hands around its body easily, tearing through the layers of skin and muscle in a mere second before feeding. She was incredible to watch.

After quelling our thirst her tiny hand found mine again. As I started back towards the house her grip tightened, and she shook her head.  
"Edward and Bella are having the house to themselves tonight." She reminded me more pointedly, excitement pouring from her in waves. I chuckled and grimaced.  
"Again, do I even _want _to ask?"

She frowned gently, her eyes glazing over as she left the present and looked to what was to come. Moments later she was back, her gaze focused on me.  
"I don't know…yet."  
"Meaning…?" I asked hesitantly as we walked towards the river, swiftly ascending one of our favorite trees. As I sat, Alice climbed nimbly into my lap, the back of her head resting on my chest as we both looked to the view.  
"Bella wants to have every human experience." She spoke quietly, her every fiber still buzzing with excitement for her best friend. I tried very hard to control the shock that hit me as she spoke.  
"Even one that will risk killing her?"

My Alice laughed once.  
"That's exactly what Edward is going to say." Before I could be relieved she chuckled again.  
"Bella's incredibly persuasive though. I'm still not sure how this will play out."

I flicked her chin lightly.  
"Would you stop looking? It's an intimate moment, which I should not be witness to through your emotions."

She raised her chin, trailing soft kisses along my jaw.  
"I can't help it Jazz…she's my best friend and I want to know what's…"

Her voice trailed off as she gasped loudly. Looking into her eyes I could tell she was again bearing witness to something that was yet to come. The surprise sparking from her told me this particular vision was not one she'd tried to force. Longer than those previously this evening had been it allowed me a chance to study her features. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes glazed over, as if she was looking to something in the forest. To a mere bystander her expression looked vague, but the slightest movement of her eyes showed me just how focused she was on what she was seeing. I continued to watch her until her eyes refocused on the here and now, and I was nearly knocked from the tree [not the easiest thing to do to a vampire] by the force of her excitement. I eyed her carefully, glancing over every surface of her smooth, alabaster skin. It felt like too much excitement to be contained in her tiny body, and the power of it almost consumed me as well.  
"Alice, I swear if you don't tell me what you saw in the next second we'll probably both combust!"

My words were lost to the highest pitched, most excited squeal I had ever heard. I wouldn't be surprised if the eardrums of anyone in a five-mile radius hadn't been destroyed. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and magnified by my gift. I had to know what had my Alice _this_ excited.  
"He did it!" She squealed, her grip on my hand tighter as I ran a soothing hand over her back. But my pixie was not to be calmed.  
"He actually freaking did it! Well, he's going to. Right. This. Second!"

Before she proceeded I slipped my hand from hers and covered my ears teasingly.  
"If this is in _any_ reference to our brother's sex life kindly shut up right now or I _may _actually have to kill you."

I felt a quick and forceful elbow to my ribs.  
"No, silly! He proposed!" She all but shrieked, grabbing my hands from my ears and turning to face me, my hands still held tightly in her tiny ones. He'd done it. That son of a bitch had actually done it, the whole one knee with a ring and everything by the look on Alice's face. As if hearing my thoughts her face lit up more than I imagined possible, another excited although less high-pitched squeal seeping from her.  
"He's getting down on one knee…and giving her the ring…God it's beautiful…" Her eyes glazed over again, and sparkled with moisture they could never release as she mirrored Edward's words.

"_Isabella Swan…I promise to love you, every moment of forever, and would you to me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

As she lapsed back into a buzzing silence I locked my lips with hers, murmuring against them.  
"You know what I said about peeking. They deserve their privacy…"

Her lips curled to a smirk against mine, any space between us rapidly shirking. She pulled from me, her forehead touching mine.  
"I know Jazz…I just can't help it. So much of what I see is unpleasant, and so much of what you feel torments you. This is somewhere they never thought they'd get to, and I wanted to share it with them. I'll…_try_ to conceal it from Edward. Though he's so happy I doubt he'd mind."

I smiled, peppering my pixie's lips with kisses.

She was right.

As always.


End file.
